


Ponyride

by Wicked_Thorin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Thorin/pseuds/Wicked_Thorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored with the endless travel, Kili is looking for anything to spice the journey up; but he soon learns that trying to ride a pony while compromised by a phallic piece of wood wasn't the answer he was looking for. Luckily, big bro's there to take away the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponyride

**Ponyride**  
  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright, lad?" Dori asked tentatively, reigning in his pony to trot beside Kili's.

The youngest dwarf's skin was pale and shiny with sweat, his wide-eyed gaze fixed on some point between his pony's ears. He was concentrating so intensely that Dori raised his eyebrows and stared at the pony's head, but there was nothing there but ordinary pony ears and ordinary pony hair.

"Careful ahead!" Dwalin's deep voice bellowed from the head of the line. "Fallen tree."

Slowly, carefully, the ponies at the front of the line were leaping over a narrow but dangerous tree-trunk, causing the company to bunch up together as they waited.

"Durin save me," Kili trembled and muttered under his breath, closing his eyes. It was already unbearable, every lurching step of his pony renewing the aching fullness in his pelvis, the slow, invasive stretch between his buttocks.

His pony gave a rather jaunty step suddenly, shying as a fly bit into her ankle. Kili made a throaty sound and barely stopped himself from throwing his head back and screaming. Just screaming. He'd never wanted to scream so much.

"Lad...?" Dori reached between their horses and touched Kili's elbow.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Dori," Fili said, cantering up beside them. "Looks like Ori might need a bit of help, anyway," he grinned, nodding towards the front of the line where Ori's horse was stubbornly backing away from the tree instead of leaping it, neighing hysterically and giving Ori a fright.

"Oh!" Dori cried, and rode off without a goodbye.

Fili brought his horse beside Kili's, the animals' hips bumping. "Poor brother, you truly do look ill," Fili said. He managed not to laugh aloud, but all his laughter was evident by the light in his eyes.

"I...I can't do it anymore, Fili. I have to...take it out."

"But we've only been riding two hours! You know Thorin would never stop after such a short time."

"Except for missing handkerchiefs?" Kili joked very weakly. It was a running-gag between them, now.

Fili didn't notice Kili's pony make any sort of irregular movement this time, but suddenly Kili gave a sharp gasp and crumpled forward somewhat, fingers digging into the pony's mane. "Nnngggh, Mandos," he keened weakly, a droplet of sweat gliding down his contracting throat.

"You know, I don't remember enjoying anything more in my entire life," Fili mused soberly. "Oh, and here comes the tree. Hold on tightly, brother."

Fili let his horse go over first, reigning it in a tight circle the second it made the small jump, so he could watch his brother's face.

Kili glared desperately at him as his horse approached the trunk and nickered. He tried to think of terrible things as he felt his pony's muscles bunch up under him: Orcs. Elves. Dwarven grandmothers, the type that you had to poke every once in a while to make sure they hadn't passed tranquilly from living specimen to corpse, because appearance alone wouldn't suffice.

It was no help. When his pony landed, the wooden toy inside him lurched straight against a nerve that made him spill his seed immediately. Again. Also, the sunlight suddenly grew brighter and brighter until all he saw was an expanding whiteness that made his head ache. He vaguely felt the impact of soft, grassy earth against his back.

"He is fevered!" a voice said, and he felt fingers on his sweaty brow.

"He was perfectly fine this morning. There's no reason for him to have it now," another voice tutted.

"Move away, let me see him!" Thorin's voice boomed.

_They will see. They will check me for injuries and they will find it._  A gleefully evil voice in Kili's voice reminded him.

Kili opened his eyes and sat up with a weary groan, shifting his hips uncomfortably. Thorin's face was much too close to his, a mix of concern, suspicion, and anger blazing from him. But before Kili could even open his mouth, Fili put his hand on their uncle's broad shoulder and gently drew him away.

"It's my fault, uncle. It's not fever, but rather the result of some elvish liquor we pilfered from Rivendell. We drank it all last night, and... it was a touch stronger then we expected."

Storm clouds converged in Thorin's face, and his hands flexed as if he were deciding which of his weapons to beat his nephews with first.

Fili held up his hands defensively. "Let me take him down to that brook yonder, and we'll catch up with you. We are not to Mirkwood yet, and these plains will be safe enough. I'll get him sober faster than you can say 'you've gravely disappointed me'!"

Maybe it was Fili's disarming smile, or impatience, or some sense of relief that his youngest nephew wasn't in peril, after all; but Thorin nodded without a word and turned away, ordering everyone after him.

*****

Fili let Kili rest on the grass a while longer, until the entire party had passed them and were turning into dark silhouettes on the horizon. Then he clasped Kili's forearm and hauled him up effortlessly, ignoring his cry.

"Let's go, brother," he said cheerfully, taking both their ponies' reigns and leading them behind. They neighed, high-pitched and imperious, and seemed to refuse to leave the trail. Fili dropped their leads and waved a dismissive hand. "Suit yourself, stay here alone."

But his bluff worked, and soon the ponies picked their way down the shallow hill after them, lured more by the thin, gleaming thread of water than their Dwarven charges.

Kili staggered along behind Fili, his legs wobbly and his groin pounding like a drum. The hill was bumpy with hillocks of grass and booby-trapped with hidden tangles of vines that caught their boots, and he staggered so many times that he thought he might simply swoon again; for the wooden toy was now fucking him much more effectively than it had even on the horse.

"Fili..." he growled, clinging on to his brother with what little strength he had left. "Hurts..."

"Aye, I'm sure it does," Fili agreed cheekily, taking his brother's arm around his shoulders and propping him up as they approached the moist green bank.

He let Kili down gently into a bed of moss, allowing him to settle down onto his knees and not on his abused bum. Kili was shivering and flinching at every single touch, and Fili couldn't decide if that made him want to try the toy out less or more.

"Let's get your trousers off, then," Fili snickered, unlacing the front of his brother's trews. A disapproving chuffing sound came from behind them, and he turned to see the two ponies peering at them with the equine version of disgust all over their long faces.

"Oi, you lot! Go find your own part of the brook if you don't like it," Fili snapped. He was getting fed up with these weirdly-observant animals of Beorn's. What if the ponies were actually human-ish skin-changers like Beorn, tricking them into thinking they were real ponies all along? Fili shrugged off the uneasy thought, but noted with relief that the ponies had indeed moved downstream.

"Brother..." Kili's voice was a low, velvety purr that he'd never quite heard from him before. Fili turned back and Kili was gazing at him with hooded eyes, his long hair a wild mess down his shoulders and the half-undone cords of his pants straining around the bulge beneath. "Hurry."

Fili ripped at Kili's pants, pulling the cord from the eyelets without a care of how long it would take to re-lace them, later. He yanked trousers and underclothes down to Kili's knees (they were rather damp and sticky, he noted with amusement), and then reached behind him for the little knob of wood between his cheeks, the part holding the whole toy in place. Kili grasped his shoulders and leaned into him, his eyes scrunched closed.

"Easy..." Fili hissed as he began to pull. The toy was very large, not something that could be yanked out like a bouquet of flowers from a magician's sleeve. He had to twist it slightly, left and right and left, again, to finally get it moving, and in that time Kili's hips bucked and twitched helplessly.

It slid outwards a slow, rough inch, then another, and Kili's grip on his shoulders grew hard enough to bruise. His breath against Fili's neck was furious and hot, hitching now and then as the toy dragged through his insides.

Finally, it popped free and fell with a heavy thud into the moss. Kili collapsed against the older dwarf as if asleep, but for the long, exquisite moan that hummed through his body. Fili held him, stroking his back for a moment... but when that moment was over, he threw him onto the spongy ground and started undoing his belt.

Kili knew what was coming and began kicking his clothes off his ankles, moaning: "Yes, yes, yes...need it so badly, brother." He reached up for the older, snarling softly in impatience, and the second Fili got his pants off his hips Kili was dragging him down with his fingernails in the older's buttocks, in no mood for waiting any longer.

Fili felt like he had to do very little, really. Despite being below him, it was Kili that somehow impaled  _himself_  on Fili's jutting member; it was Kili that flung a strong leg over his back as if to keep Fili from escaping; Kili that held his brother's hips in a crushing grip and ensured that the fucking he gave him was plenty deep and and plenty fast, and he was not quiet about it when Fili failed to do either.

When it was done, Kili let out the roar he'd been holding inside the whole time, leaving jagged red fingernail-marks down Fili's thighs. Fili grunted and bore the pain, slamming himself into his brother's limp body as if refusing to be left behind. Kili, panting and watching him with barely-open eyes, tilted his hips up and clamped down with a set of inner muscles that Fili hadn't even known he'd possessed.

When the earth had stopped its wild tilting, Fili sat up and picked grass and crumbles of moss from his hair. Kili was snoring loudly, his hair a tangled dark banner against the emerald-green ground, looking like a particularly ugly elf that had been caught in a half-naked nap.

Fili stood up slowly, very slowly, for he was still a bit dizzy. When he could stand up completely straight and normal, he cleaned off with a handful of grass he dipped into the brook, and then he got redressed. He cleaned Kili while he slept, rolling him over carelessly to get at his back-end. Kili only murmured fitfully and dug his fingers into the moss, not waking even then.

Finally Fili refilled his waterskin at the brook and then dumped the entire contents on Kili's bare lower-half. That woke him. He bolted up spluttering as if he'd been drowning, though no water had touched his mouth.

"I'm not dressing you, Kili. Hurry up. Before someone comes back to check on us or the weird ponies go tell all the bears in the neighborhood, or something."

While Kili dressed, Fili found the wooden toy nestled in the moss. He pursed his mouth in consideration, and then kicked it into the brook where it sank and then bobbed back up, lolling down the brook to lower lands.

"What...what did you do that for?" Kili asked as he inspected a torn eyelet. He wasn't quite sure of his relationship with the toy at the moment, and whether he should be relieved to see it go, or not.

"It makes you much too unruly, Kili. There will be more time for  _that_  kind of play once uncle has reclaimed Erebor and we have settled there for good."

"What?" Kili wailed, staggering up and nearly falling back to the ground again. His bones felt made of pudding. "You mean we're not... you're not... I mean, never again til Erebor?!"

Fili smirked haughtily, his royal blood showing through. "Oh, we'll be doing plenty of fucking before then, I'm sure. But I don't want any  _toy_  pleasuring you in the meantime. That's for me to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hobbit-kink Community on Livejournal.   
> (( http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=2329531#t2329531 ))


End file.
